Bad Omen Ch1 (Ice Planet)
by EnoJelly
Summary: Why did the ducks worship Drake DuCaine? Was he real? A legend? Is there such a thing as fate? Are there such things as omens? The story looks into the early lives of the ducks we know and love, and their connection to what created the ultimate team to battle the saurians.


(Hello all, I just wanted to say hi, I haven't had an account on her in several years, but I was coaxed out of my shell and told I should post my stories on here... I do not own the Mighty Ducks: the animated series, but characters created for the story are mine. It's a bit cheesy... a bit sad... sweet? I hope you guys enjoy it!)

Bad Omen

Chapter 1 (Ice Planet)

Time is not linear, it never has been. Our brains aren't ready to understand how many versions of ourselves, our thoughts, and actions there are in the universe. There are a rare few who can harness the power to jump through time. It was said that the planet made of ice, home of a race of anthropomorphic ducks, held such an individual. His name was Drake DuCaine. His birth was marked with hate and fear, his death was marked with a god like worship. What the public thought to be merely a legend was very true. Their hero? He survived, but not within the realm of his friends and family. Trapped in limbo with the very saurians he had defeated, barely having the time to stow away the legendary mask in a mountain range known as the Twin Beaks before he was dragged into an abyss of nothingness by the ancient saurian overlord.

Years passed, with it the story's credibility. As the ducks became more technologically advanced, leaving their ancient teachings behind. The ducks became friendly faces, hiding distrust, and hate for each other. It was as if the planet had become an empty shell wrapped in emotionless steal. There were a rare few who still practiced the "religion" of Drake DuCaine. The supposed magic, and soul of what he stood for. These people were slowly pushed out, into poverty. Looked down upon by the cold eyes of their once friendly neighbors.

In a small hovel just outside of the city sat a woman staring down at two small babies she had just given life to. Her husband spat angrily, grabbing one of the twins roughly. She began to sob.

The twins grew up in such hostility, that they knew nothing else. They were left to fend for themselves at an early age, causing them to adapt to their difficult lifestyle. At two they were both reading at a grade school level, as well as solving simple math problems. Their names were Skyfall, and Nosedive. Born on the sixth month, sixth day of the year 1984. Their birth had been exciting, born 30 years after the great DuCaine, on his birthdate, but when their parents saw their eyes, they knew it was a 'bad omen', and treated them as such.

Why their eyes? They were born identical twins seconds apart, with soft blonde hair, peach feathers, and heterochromia. Twins are not rare on the ice planet. The ducks evolved to become mammals, yet still gave birth in multiples much like their ancient ancestors. Their eyes, one blue, the other green, was seen as a bad omen. Heterochromia is extremely rare, causing superstitious ducks, like Nosedive and Skyfall's parents to believe it's a sign sent from the creator.

6/6/1988

Skyfall, frozen stiff, watched as their mother struggled with Nosedive, as he fought for his life. He clung to her sweater, screaming as loudly as his little lungs could. Even at four he understood what was happening. She'd brought him and his brother to the marshes. It was an area where the water was warm enough for the ice to crack easily. Nosedive made eye contact with Skyfall, causing him to awaken from his shock.

"RUN!"

"NO!"

Skyfall ran towards his mother and brother. The ice gave way beneath him. Suddenly submerged in the murky water, the small boy struggled the swim up, only met with ice. His small hands banged against the ice, managing to make a large enough crack to climb out of. He could hear their mother's rusty car drive off as he gasped and sputtered up the black water from beneath the ice. He searched the marshes for Nosedive, looking for him desperately. For the first time in his life he couldn't feel his brother's presence, it terrified him. He began to sob as he pushed through the tall greenery that had managed to survive the harsh climate. It seemed as though the current had swept him far enough away from the spot he and his brother were initially dropped off at.

Just minutes away, a small red headed boy was making his way through the same marshes, escaping the hell that was his family. The ten year old happened upon Skyfall, who had become to succumb to the freezing temperatures. The small child lay limp against a stump. The boy looked behind him as he could just hear his twin sister, Mallory, shouting his name desperately.

"Phoenix!? Phoenix!?"

He panicked, but couldn't stand leaving the child. He gathered up the four year old, bundling him in his jacket before taking off towards the inner city where he assumed the famed Brotherhood would be. He held the boy to his chest, struggling slightly against the child's weight.

"Well little guy, looks like we're joining the Brotherhood together…" Phoenix whispered to the unconscious Skyfall.

Meanwhile Mallory stomped through the mushy ice with a worried look on her face, followed closely by her two best friends, Wildwing and Canard. Though Mallory was a year older than both boys, they still towered over her, making her feel much safer in the dark of the night.

"I think he meant it… I think he's left for real…" Mallory sniffled, having just witnessed the biggest fight between her twin and their stern father. "Daddy doesn't mean to be like that…" Wildwing cringed when she said daddy, he hated Mr. McMallard. He was a cruel father who used his children as military aides. Practically programming his five children to be mindless killing machines. Mallory, however, didn't see it like that. She idolized him.

Wldwing was brought out of his train of thought when Mallory let out a loud, horrified scream. Assuming the worst, he looked around for her, finding her near the edge of the lake. Canard ran towards Wildwing, grabbing his shoulders, "Call your dad…"

Wildwing looked past his friend, his eyes landing on the still form of a small child. "I...Is he dead?" Tears welling up in his eyes, always the sensitive one.

Canard rolled his eyes, pulling Wing's phone from his jacket pocket, dialing his own father instead.

6/7/1988

Warmth, soft… Nosedive felt as if he was drifting into the next life as his mother had said before knocking him unconscious. He slowly opened his eyes, a dimly lit room surrounded him, as well as gentle arms cradling him. He tried to wriggle free, until a soft hand touched his cheek, brushing his hair aside.

"You're awake, huh?" The woman holding him as if he were a fragile package smiled down, her white feathers, and silver hair framing kind eyes. "You were out for a while… we were pretty sure you were done for. But look at you…" She tapped the tip of his beak gently, as tears began to well in his eyes. Never in his short life had anyone touched him so gently. "Shhh… no worries…" She hugged him tight to her chest as she stood, making her way towards the kitchen. "You must be hungry…huh? It's breakfast time." She sat him in a chair at a large dining room table. His small hands touched the table cautiously, testing to see if it was real. He began to examine the kitchen, it was nice, clean, nothing like his old home.

"He's awake!" said Wildwing. He rushed over to Nosedive, beaming down at him. "Hi there! I'm Wildwing, what's your name?" The nine year old was infatuated with the little guy. He'd desperately wanted a brother for many years. Sadly Rebecca had lost her ability for another child after Wildwing's birth.

"Sweety… Don't push… let him be for a bit…" She pat Wildwing on the head as he glanced back at Dive, a look of concern on his face.

"Nosedive"

The two turned to look at the four year old. "Nosedive?"

"My name is Nosedive…where... am I? Where is Skyfall?" He clutched his chest as he kept looking around the room, hoping Skyfall would just appear. "Am I in the beyond? The end?"

The motherly figure rushed to Nosedive, sitting next to him, "No, no… you're fine, you're alive." She gently pulled him onto her lap, pulling him into a comforting hug. "Now, who's Skyfall?"

The look he gave her shattered her heart, "He's my brother… mother said we were going to the beyond." The gentle woman clutched Dive to her chest, finally realizing where he had come from. Earlier that morning there had been report of a young mother from the slums committing suicide near the capitol after murdering her twins, leaving a detailed note of conspiracy theories about the coming end of civilization. Disgusted she held Nosedive tighter.

As the day progressed Nosedive learned the kind woman's name, Rebecca. She played piano, something he had never seen before. The sounds coming from the large instrument were mesmerizing to him. Many people came and went throughout the day, many asking difficult questions, or prodded him with needles, which he didn't understand were for his benefit as he had never been immunized. However, the kind woman was always there, ready to put on a bandaid.

The doorbell rang, causing Nosedive to take cover under the blankets on the couch, done with all the fuss over him. Rebecca invited the small elderly man into her house, a look of dread etched into her soft features. The elderly man opened his suitcase as Nosedive peaked out from the covers. "Is that the boy?" He pointed to Nosedive, just as carelessly as the others. Wildwing poked his head into the room, listening intently to the man as he rattled off a bunch of nonsense about how wonderful the foster care system is, trying to ease the worries of Rebecca. She looked back at Nosedive. Then to Wildwing as he darted into the room.

"You can't! Mom, why?" He ran to Nosedive, yanking the kid from the covers. He held him tightly. "He needs us." Nosedive looked up at the boy in shock. Someone wanted _him_? The bad omen?

The elderly man scoffed, "Your mother and father don't need the kind of burden a child like… that, will cause. He's not of good stock, you see."

"What do you mean by that?" Rebecca asked, a glare rising in her eyes.

"Well, Miss Parker… he's from the slums. His mother was insane. He'll probably show signs of this as well… what if he becomes… deranged? You don't want that to put a blemish on your husband's career." The man pulled out a set of forms. "Were you able to speak to it?"

Before Rebecca could speak, a soft voice spoke up, "I am quite capable of speech…" Nosedive appeared more offended by the fact the man didn't think he could communicate than his disparaging remarks about his family.

For the first time in her life she decided to break the rules. "I want to adopt him." The man looked at her, his beak slack in mock horror. "I'm sure you have the paperwork for that as well?"

After an awkward exchange of information with the social worker, a large car pulled up into the driveway. Wildwing jumped up, still holding Nosedive, "That's dad! Wait 'til he hears…" Rebecca shushed Wing, a smile on her beak, "Why don't you let me talk to him first... you show Nosedive where he'll be staying… We can turn our guest room into a bedroom for you, how about that?" Confused, and overwhelmed Nosedive could only manage a nod.

The room was a bit musty from lack of use, but the bed looked like heaven to Nosedive who had become accustomed to sleeping on an old, worn out futon mattress. He struggled to get free from Wildwing and ran to the bed, climbing with ease onto the bed. "Heh… you're pretty tough…" Wildwing smiled at him, "I hope you like it here…"

Nosedive looked around, then back at Wildwing. "Is Sky in the beyond? Did he leave me behind?" This shocked Wing, he'd hoped it wouldn't come up, "I'm afraid so... " there was a long pause, as Nosedive stared out the window next to his bed. "I'm alone?" It hit him, everything that had happened, the trauma, the loss, he shook with sobs. Cautiously Wildwing sat next to him on the bed. "You're not alone... you've got us now." a soft sniffle came from Dive as he laid his head on the pillow. "I never slept alone." His watery eyes closed, causing huge droplets to fall onto the pillow case. "Well, how about this," Wildwing smiled down at Dive, "For one week I will sleep in here in my sleeping bag? Sound cool, baby bro?" He nodded as Wing pulled the covers over him, tucking him in, just like his dad did for him. "Sounds… go-..." Nosedive drifted off, completely drained from the events of the day.

Rebecca and her husband stood in the doorway of the guest room, watching as the boys slept. "You mad, Rex?" She asked, knowing he wasn't, he laughed, "Wing seems happy enough... poor kid…" She furrowed her brows, looking long and hard at Nosedive as he slept. "He has such a kind soul. How could any mother…?" Rex put a comforting arm around his wife, nuzzling her beak with his. "Well, he's safe with us. We'll give him and Wing the best life. I promise." They closed the door, leaving the new brothers to sleep peacefully.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
